


Return to Azria

by F1_rabbit



Series: Escape from Reality [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't believe how time flies, his little girl is starting high school and he's not sure how to feel about it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eva Goes to High School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightfireRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/gifts).



Eva was lying out on the sofa, watching tv and reading a book, an actual paper book. There wasn't as many of them about anymore, e-books had firmly taken hold, and the internet had taken over as the primary source of information compared to non-fiction books. A lot of it was the cost of publishing them, and therefore the cost of buying them, and some of it was lack of space to store them for most people. As a librarian Nico was a little sad the way things seemed to be going, but he was glad that there were still books, no matter what format they were in.

"Are you all ready for high school tomorrow?" Nico asked, she was going back to school a week earlier than Alex, who was still at primary school.

"Yes, papa." Eva rolled her eyes as she put her book down. "And I have the things that Auntie Laura gave me."

Nico nodded, a few years ago he'd tried to talk to her about periods, and ended up terrifying her, so Paul had suggested that maybe Auntie Laura (who wasn't actually her Aunt but just a good friends of Paul's) could talk to her about it. And educate them.

They'd hoped that Eva would never have to grow up, stay their little unicorn loving girl forever, but if she had to grow up, they should really know how to support her through it all.

Nico was worried that she didn't seem to have a lot of friends, not the way her brother did, and he wasn't sure how she was going to fare at high school, which terrified him. His own years at high school weren't great, and although he'd gone to school in another country, he was sure that some things were universal. Like, the shy kids with glasses who like books are often picked on.

He knew that his experience didn't mean that Eva would have a bad time at high school but he would be happier if she knew someone.

The sound of Paul getting home was a relief for Eva and she ran through to give her dad a hug, she'd dropped calling him daddy a couple of years ago, and Alex had copied her, but Paul didn't mind. He seemed to accept them growing up a lot better than Nico did. Although his nephew Stewart was going to be doing his exams this year so he'd got a better handle on these things.

Eva was telling her dad all about a documentary that she'd watched today about the Bermuda Triangle and they were discussing it while Paul made dinner. Alex traipsed in not long after that, getting mud everywhere and Nico made him go get washed and changed before dinner.

Dinner was amazing, he was so lucky that Paul was a good cook and it was nice to chat to the kids without the topic of school coming up. Until dessert, where Alex decided to tease his sister about the fact that he was going to the cinema with his friends while she was at school.

"At least I'm not still at baby school." Eva smirked and Alex sulked, and Paul told Eva to be nice to her brother and Alex that he'd be going to high school soon.

Although Nico was sure that Alex would fare better at high school. Well, that he'd worry less about him when he went to high school. He was sure that Eva would do fine academically, it was socially that he wasn't too sure about.

That night when the kids were asleep, Paul was kissing him all over but Nico couldn't stop himself from worrying about Eva.

"Do you think she'll be okay at high school?" Nico asked, and Paul let out a sigh before trying to trail the kisses lower, hoping that it would distract Nico from all his worries.

Nico was starting to relax, and Paul's lips were hovering over his cock when Nico said, "I just don't want her to have a bad time like I did."

Paul wriggled up the bed so that he could look into Nico's eyes, his hands still teasing at the soft trail of blond hair leading to Nico's cock. "She's going to be okay." Paul leant in for a kiss, his tongue teasing Nico's in the hope of getting Nico back into the mood, but he could feel Nico's worry.

"Our daughter is eleven, and she's already smarter than me. And it's only a matter of time before she's smarter than you." Paul pulled Nico into a hug, sitting up so that he could make sure all of it was sinking in. "Even if she doesn't have a lot of friends, she's more than capable of making them, and in a way I'm glad that she isn't likely to fall in with the wrong crowd just for the sake of having a few people to hang around with."

Nico looked at Paul, the pride written all over his face, and Nico knew that he was right, that their little girl was independent and stubborn in all the right ways. "I just worry about her."

"I know you do, and that's why you're an awesome dad, but she's not so little anymore." Paul waited for Nico to nod before continuing. "We have to give her space to grow up, and she can't do that with us looking over her shoulder all the time."

"I know." Nico finally relaxed and cuddled into Paul, his hands running over his chest as he bit his lip, trying to work out what he wanted to say next.

"She's always come to us with any problems, and now we have to trust her."

"I can do that." Nico leant in for a kiss, all his worries disappearing as he pulled Paul on top of him, allowing their bodies to grind together as they kissed passionately, both trying not to make any noise as their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

Paul came with a shudder and Nico compressed his lips together so that the sound couldn't escape. He didn't need to make a noise for Paul to know that his was satisfied, they were so used to each other that they could tell just from the slightest facial expressions.

"I love you," Paul whispered, cuddling in to Nico as he prepared to sleep. Nico took off his glasses and switched the light off before snuggling in, not caring that they were still sticky and messy.

"I love you too."

*

Nico dropped Eva off at the school gates on his way to work, he wanted to stay and watch but she told him to go before he was late for work himself. He was glad one of them was the responsible adult, in the end he made it to work with only a minute to spare, and there was already a queue of people waiting to get into the library.

The day seemed to pass slowly, and he spent most of the day messaging Paul with all of his worries about Eva. Although he had all day with Alex and his friends at the cinema, and he was sure that it wouldn't be relaxing at all for Paul. Alex on his own was well behaved, but once he was with his friends he seemed to mutate into a cheeky little terror, loud and always laughing. Not that it was a bad thing necessarily, but he was definitely more like his dad than his papa in that respect.

Paul turned into one of the lads when his friends were about but when it was just the two of them, he was quiet and thoughtful. Whereas Nico was quiet all the time, and Eva was just like her papa.

He would be happier if Eva was just a little more Paul, although for the sake of both their sanity, it was probably best that one of their children was quiet and studious.

By the end of the day, Nico had bitten all his nails until they were in danger of bleeding and he rushed home, practically jogging through the town in a bid to get home quickly so that he could ask Eva about her day.

He burst through the door to hear a lot of happy voices, Eva and Alex telling each other about their day while Paul made dinner, the smell of it wafting through the house was exquisite and Nico couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Even if he had to hear Paul say that he was right, it was definitely worth it to come home to this.

Nico took a deep breath so it didn't look like he'd been jogging, he wasn't quite as fit as he used to be, although there was no point spending a lot of time in the gym when Paul loved every bit of him unconditionally. Although maybe he should exercise just a fraction more if he was going to jog home from work in the future.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Nico said, as he wandered into the kitchen. The kids were sitting at the table as Paul cooked and Nico sat with them, smiling at them all as he got to hear all about Eva's day at school.

Eva told him all about her classmates, and how she knew a few of them from primary school. She was bragging to Alex that she got to do the extra credit work in most of her classes. Although that wasn't a surprise to Nico, and he was sure that Alex would be the same at high school, even if he didn't brag about it as much as his sister.

"And there's a tennis club!" Eva said, with her mouth full of pasta. Nico loved tennis, and they often played badminton in the back garden, but he was looking for an excuse to take the family down to the tennis courts, so this would be a nice way of getting them all involved.

"I'll have to find out a racket for you," Nico said, and his heart swelled as Eva's smile got even wider.

"Thank you papa." Eva rushed round to hug her papa, and Nico felt tears well up in his eyes, he was so relieved that she'd had a good day. He saw Paul smiling at him, a knowing look that it was all going to be okay, and for the first time in a while Nico felt truly relaxed.

***

A couple of months passed and Eva's birthday rolled around. They'd never had a big party for her birthday before, but this year with her birthday falling on a Sunday, she asked if she could have a party on the Saturday night.

Paul had said yes before even asking Nico, although Nico was sure that it wasn't because he wanted to be the cool parent, but because he didn't want Nico to overthink it and stress himself out. Even Alex's birthday, which was relatively simple, taking him and his friends bowling, had seen Nico panicking about everything, and they weren't doing much apart from telling the other parents what time to drop off and pick up their kids.

In the end, Paul had given Nico just six days' notice, telling him on the Monday so that he didn't have long to stress about it all, and after everything was organised, so that Nico didn't have to do anything for it.

"I've even made her birthday present," Paul said, rooting around under the bed for a small box, which held a hardback book that was at least a couple of inches thick. The cover was unmistakably Paul's artwork, with unicorns and other mythical creatures adorning the cover, and then Nico saw the title – _Return to Azria._

"Where did you find it?" Nico asked, he'd thought that he'd hidden it quite well, but he must have known that it wouldn't stay a secret for long. Over the last year he'd written a novel for Eva, to go with the picture book that Paul had made her all those years ago. He never thought it would actually be printed on paper, he was planning just to load it on to her reader, since that was how all new books came out now, and it was what she was used to. But seeing it bound, with its beautiful cover, he knew that it made it even more special as a gift.

"It was just saved on the cloud," Paul said, biting his lip, "I know I shouldn't have read it."

"It's okay, you know I always let you read all of my work." Nico pulled Paul onto the bed, book still in hand as they cuddled up together.

"Eva's going to love it." Paul took Nico's hand, holding it tight before saying, "You're her favourite writer."

Nico hadn't realised how much he'd written for her and her brother over the years, and he never thought of himself as a 'proper writer' just because he'd never had anything actually published, he only wrote for family and friends.

"I'll have to make the perfect wrapping paper for it," Paul said, and from the way he smiled Nico knew that he already had something in mind. Nico couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a husband like Paul, he was so good with the kids, and so good to him.

*

Watching Eva sit around with her friends, eating junk food and watching films, Nico had never been happier. He was so glad that she had people to hang out with at school, who all seemed to be equally quiet and studious. Some of the girls were part of the tennis club, some the book club and a few others she shared classes with.

"Are you finally going to stop worrying about her?" Paul asked, as he snuck up to the door carrying a large cake.

"Yes." Nico looked down at the cake, he'd picked it, knowing that his little girl loved all things chocolate just as much as he did. "I don't mean to worry, I just want Eva to have the best possible life."

"I know." Paul gave Nico a quick kiss on the cheek, waiting for Nico to light the tiny sparklers before wandering into the room with the cake, the silver sparks glinting in the dark room as Eva and her friends gasped at the sight of it.

They waited for the sparklers to burn down before cutting the cake up, Nico patiently waiting for his slice as he went to get Eva's gift, wrapped in sparkly unicorn paper, which he'd had to make since he couldn't find it in any of the shops in town.

Eva looked delighted at all of her presents, and Alex huffed as she opened them, although he'd already had his birthday for the year, but Christmas wasn't far away.

She saved the one that was from her dads for last, opening it carefully so that she didn't damage the wrapping paper, it would no doubt be used to cover her school books at some point in the future.

Eva gasped when she saw the book, holding it up to inspect the cover as tears welled up in her eyes. "Papa, did you write this? For me?"

"Yes, my little one. And your dad drew the pictures." Nico rushed in for a hug, Eva clinging to him as the book pressed into his back. "It doesn't have quite as many pictures as the original but I thought it was time for a new adventure."

"I love it already."


	2. Alex Goes to High School

Alex wasn't as easy to send to high school as Eva, he didn't know anyone that was going to be in his class, and although he'd still see his friends at breaks, it wasn't the same. Nico and Paul had agreed that they would go into the school and ask if he could be moved into a class with some of his friends.

At least they had all of the summer break to work things out, and Alex still had time with his friends. They were at the park playing football right now, enjoying the sun while it lasted, and their freedom.

As the summer holiday drew to an end, Alex was starting to worry that he was going to be all alone in his classes, when his friends all knew at least one person that was going to be in their new class.

"Papa, have you spoken to the school yet?" Alex asked, as Nico munched on his toast.

Nico had called, but they'd told him that there was nothing they could do, classes were randomly assigned. "I'm going in to see them today."

Paul was at work all day, and Nico was meant to be working this afternoon, thankfully Eva was old enough to be left in charge of her brother now, and it wasn't going to be for long.

*

Nico wandered into the school, it was familiar after Eva being a student for a year, they had been here for plays and fundraisers, as well as a parents' evening not too long ago before they broke up for summer. But they had all been nice things, Eva was a gifted student and she behaved in class, so they had never had any difficult issues to discuss.

He was wishing that Paul was here with him, but he wasn't sure if Paul would make things better or worse. Paul had already told Alex that he could have his friends round at the house whenever he wanted, so he didn't have to worry about not seeing them at school. Which had helped, but Alex still wanted to be in the same class as his friends.

There was only a couple of days before the end of the holidays, and the staff seemed to be in full force. Nico strode up to the reception desk, where a woman was long blonde hair was typing away. She dragged her eyes over Nico and he made sure to flash his wedding ring to save himself at least one awkward conversation today.

"I need to speak to Mr Grant," Nico said, and the woman behind the desk stopped typing.

"Can I ask what this is concerning?"

"My son's starting here, and he wants to be in a class with his friends." Nico fidgeted with his glasses, hoping that his smile looked friendly and that his nice calm voice said that he wasn't looking for a fight.

The woman took his name, and Alex's. She checked something on her screen before talking to the computer, "Do you have time to speak to a parent?"

A gruff voice spoke, and Nico felt like a teenager again, all the awful memories of high school resurfacing. Nico realised that all of his was a bad idea, but it was too late now, he told Alex that he would sort this, and he was going to try his best to fix it.

"You can go through. Second door on the left," the woman said, and Nico thanked her before wandering down the corridor, the smell unique to schools, and he could feel his heart rate rising as he got closer to the door.

He knocked on the door, and the same gruff voice said, "Come in."

Nico wandered in to the small office, not much bigger than the small room that Paul used as an office sometimes when he brought work home, although it wasn't big enough to get a bed in, it was more a large cupboard with a desk and a shelf.

"How can I help you today, Nico?" Mr Grant asked, and Nico shook the hand that was offered to him. He was shocked to realise that Mr Grant was taller than him, which wasn't a common occurrence, and his jet black hair had streaks of grey, although Nico knew that he was lucky not to have any grey at his age. Nico had been teasing Paul about his collection of greys that seemed to be ever increasing in his soft brown hair.

"My son, Alex, he wants to be in a class with his friends. Is there any way you could swap him into another class?" Nico made himself comfy on the plastic chair, it was no doubt the same ones that they had in all of their classes.

"The classes are randomly assigned," Mr Grant said with an air of finality.

"It's just one student, surely it can't be that difficult?" Nico fidgeted with his wedding ring, he was starting to feel like he was incapable of sitting still, but he just needed to touch something that reminded of him of Paul, of his family.

"It's done randomly, so that the students get a chance to mix and meet new people. Alex has already met his new classmates on the day that they came to visit, and I'm sure that he'll have no problem settling in."

Nico took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he wanted to say when Mr Grant spoke again.

"Let me guess, you're usually the good guy, and mum's usually the bad guy." He paused but it wasn't to let Nico speak, since he was still wondering what he was going to say, although Alex told everyone about his dads, so he didn't have to worry about anything on that front. "You and your wife should talk to Alex, let him know that high school isn't that scary."

"My _husband_ has already done that." The look of shock on Mr Grant's face was worth it. "And his sister will look out for him, I'd just be a little happier if he had a couple of friends in his class."

Nico didn't have to wait for Mr Grant to speak to know that all of his worries about Alex were actually his own issues with high school resurfacing, he had never spoken to anyone about it all, and although Paul knew that he didn't have a good time at school, he'd not told him all of the details.

"The teachers keep a close eye on the new students, and I will have a word with the year supervisor for Alex's group. But he will stay in his assigned class."

Nico nodded, he knew that there was no point arguing, that there was no good reason that Alex should be moved, and that since he was his dad's boy, he would probably end up with lots of friends without trying. He was going to have to put all of his feelings about high school aside, and reassure Alex, support Paul in telling him that it was all going to be okay.

"Thanks for your time."

Nico walked home slowly, he wanted to clear his head before he talked to Alex, hopefully coming down to the school wouldn't make things worse. He hadn't meant to give Alex false hope, or undo any of the kind words that Paul had said, he'd spent all summer reassuring Alex that he was going to be fine.

*

"Papa, can I be in the same class as my friends?" Alex asked, he'd rushed down to see Nico the second that he was through the door.

Nico shook his head, he crouched down to hug Alex, ruffling his hair as he held him. "You're so much like your dad, you make friends everywhere that you go, and school will be no exception."

"Really?"

"Yes." Nico smiled. "When you were four, I took you to work for the day, and you talked to all the customers in the library. When I did the afterschool reading, you talked to the other children, so happy and confident."

Nico took Alex's hand, leading him to the screen so that he could look through all the photos, catalogued by year, which Paul had spent so long organising. He found a photo of young Alex, surrounded by other children at the library, smiling and confident, every bit his dad's boy.

"You're going to be just fine." Nico put on his best smile, tried to keep all the worries away. "I have no doubt about that."

"Thanks papa." Alex gave him a hug before rushing upstairs, no doubt going back to his video games.

Nico breathed a sigh of relief as Paul came home, and he saw the photo of little Alex on the screen. Paul stood behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed the side of Nico's neck.

"He looks so happy there," Paul said, his voice soft and low.

"He's going to be just fine at high school." Nico kissed at Paul's hands, he felt calmer than he had in weeks, glad that he'd managed to reassure Alex, and himself.

***

By the time Christmas rolled around Alex had lots of new friends, as well as all of his old ones, and it felt like they were running a youth centre at times, but it was worth it to see Alex happy.

Paul had said 'I told you so' lots, but Nico didn't mind, he was happy to be wrong, and he knew the perfect way to make it up to Paul.


	3. Eva Goes to University

"Do you ever forget that you're in your forties?" Nico asked, and Paul looked at him with his head tilted and his eyes narrowed. He was stirring at the sauce that he was making for the pasta, and it smelt like heaven. Nico couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have Paul, and his amazing cooking skills in his life.

"Given how much you drank for your fortieth, it's no surprise that you don't remember it." Paul leant in for a kiss and Nico ran his fingers through Paul's mostly grey hair, it had started slowly at first but now the greys seemed to be spreading quickly. He'd thought about dying it, but Alex of all people had reassured him that he looked fine with a few greys, although Alex had Nico's fine blond hair, so he would probably follow in his papa's footsteps. There was still no evidence that Nico had any grey hairs, but the way that it glinted in the light would hide it all for a while.

"I just can't believe that we've been together for sixteen years." Nico pulled a funny face as he said 'sixteen' and Paul laughed. "And I can't believe that our little girl is going to university tomorrow."

"She's going to be fine." Paul turned down the hob and put a lid over the frying pan, wandering over to stand next to Nico at the small kitchen table.

"I know she is, it's me that can't deal with it."

Paul pulled Nico into a hug, nuzzling against his neck as Nico let out a little gasp of pleasure, twisting his head so that their lips could meet. Nico spread his legs so that he could pull Paul closer, their bodies arching together as he deepened the kiss and Paul wrapped his hands around Nico's waist, holding him tight.

Nico cupped Paul's rear, his fingers trailing between his cheeks through the flimsy material of his shorts, the kiss getting ever more passionate.

"How about we take this upstairs?" Nico whispered, nibbling on Paul's ear before trailing kisses down the side of his neck.

"What about dinner?" Even at a whisper Nico could hear the surprise in Paul's voice.

"It can wait." Nico slid his hand around the back of Paul's neck, pulling him down into a messy kiss.

And then they heard a cough.

Nico looked up to see Eva staring at them, and Paul gave him a kiss on the forehead before going to check on dinner, leaving Nico sitting with a blush on his face. He fidgeted with his glasses, giving himself a minute to collect himself before saying, "Hi sweetie, how's the packing going?"

"Ugh." Eva put her hands over her stomach and Nico nodded, no more had to be said.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Chocolate, and more chocolate."

Nico saw a flicker of a smile on Eva's face and Paul wandered over to the freezer, taking out a tub of chocolate ice cream. He piled it up in a small bowl before slathering chocolate sauce over it.

Eva sat down next to Nico and he gave her a hug as Paul sat the ice cream down in front of her. "Thanks dad." Paul gave her a kiss on the forehead and Nico smiled, he was going to miss having Eva around, it was going to take a while for him to get used to it.

Alex wandered into the room, looking suspiciously at his sister and the ice cream that she was eating. "Why is she allowed ice cream before dinner?"

"It's medicinal ice cream." Nico looked at Eva who nodded. "You can have yours after dinner."

"Fine." Alex let out a little huff as he sat down at the table, and only the sound of Paul stirring a cup of tea could be heard.

Paul sat the cup of tea in front of Eva and she mumbled her thanks between bites of ice cream. Alex didn't look impressed but once dinner was served he was too busy eating to be grumpy.

Normally they talked over dinner, stories of their days and other random things but it was quiet tonight, they were all aware that tomorrow night Eva would be at uni, and she wouldn't be home until Christmas.

She was going to study in Germany, see the world, and although her grandparents would be nearby to watch out for her, it wasn't quite the same as having her dads and her brother. Nico still had an uneasy relationship with his parents, they'd been funny about his relationship with Paul, and they didn't even show up to the wedding, although his sister and her boyfriend had come to support him. But once they adopted the kids Nico's parents wanted to be involved in their lives, and Nico had said no for several years, in fact Eva was in high school before they went to visit.

Nico was glad that they'd raised the kids bilingual at times like this, although it meant that she would be so far away from home, but he didn't doubt that she would flourish there.

That night they sat together watching films that Eva and Alex were far too old for, but it was nice to have a little reminder of all the good times that they'd had together.

After everyone had said good night, Nico found himself sitting in bed, reading the book that Paul had written for the kids all those years ago, their first Christmas together as a family, and he felt tears run down his face, he couldn't believe that his little girl was all grown up.

Nico had thought Paul was asleep, but he felt his cool arms wrapping around him, Paul kissing the back of his neck as Nico cried.

"It's all going to be okay," Paul whispered, "We need to let our little unicorn spread her wings and fly."

Nico laughed, and he wondered if Eva was going to take Sparkle the unicorn with her to university. He'd seen the stuffed toy sat on her bed among the piles of clothes, and her old and tatty e-reader that she'd repaired many times.

It was no surprise that she was following in Paul's footsteps, she loved all things technological, and with Germany being one of the world leaders in renewable technology it was almost inevitable that she'd end up studying there. He was just glad that there were no more tuition fees in Europe, otherwise they'd have been struggling to support Alex through uni at the same time as Eva.

"I know," Nico said, the tears still flowing and Paul kissed them all away, reassuring him that it was going to be fine. He slept with Paul wrapped around him, and he felt safe and loved, certain that they could get through this together.

*

The drive to the airport was quiet and when they arrived it was so busy, there wasn't really a chance for the four of them to stand and say good bye but it didn't stop them doing it.

"I just wanted you to have a reminder," Nico said, "I know I'm old school, and you have all your photos on the cloud, but I just didn't want you to forget that your family loves you."

Nico handed her the small photo book, it was the size of an old paperback, long gone now, like VHS.

Eva admired it before tucking it into her pocket. "I'll never forget." She gave Nico and Paul a hug and Alex hung back, although he hadn't said it, Nico was sure that he was going to miss his sister a lot more than he was letting on. "I think you should keep Sparkle." She took the fluffy unicorn out of her bag, Paul had won it for her at a fairground many years ago and Nico still smiled every time that he saw Sparkle.

"Thank you sweetie, I'll take good care of her." Nico held her tight as they walked towards the security gate, no words were exchanged, just a little wave of the hand and then she was gone, heading towards the next chapter of her life.


	4. Happily Ever After

"Happy anniversary, my love." Nico was carrying a tray filled with wonderful treats, syrup drenched pancakes and a cup of tea, plus a bowl of fresh fruit with chocolate drizzled over them.

Paul stretched and yawned, sitting up in the bed as Nico sat the tray down next to him, balancing it carefully as he picked out a raspberry and fed it to Paul.

"I can't believe we've been married for twenty years," Paul said, with a sigh, and Nico gave him a funny look as he tried to apologise for it with kisses.

"They've been the happiest years of my life," Nico said, "I could never imagined having so much love in my life, never mind marriage and kids."

"Ditto."

"Twenty years and all you can say is 'ditto'?" Nico teased as he waited for Paul to eat, although that was a treat for him as much as it was for Paul, the way that his lips wrapped around the fork as he ate was leaving Nico with a lot of interesting ideas for what they could do after food.

"Nicolas Hülkenberg, the day that you wandered into my life I couldn't believe that the gods themselves had sent me a beautiful god like you. The second that I saw that smile I knew that I was in love. You're such a kind and caring soul that I count my blessings every day that I have you in my life, and I'm so proud that I can call you my husband. I can't imagine a more wonderful father to our children, and I'm glad that we have such a loving family."

Nico felt a tear roll down his cheek, and Paul kissed it away, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"Is that good enough?" Paul asked, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Always and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
